


Lost

by escribo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin, a bespectacled librarian, is stranded on the side of the road when a roguishly handsome stranger on a motorcycle comes to his aid in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It was raining. Of course, it was raining. Remus pushed his hand through his hair and looked down the road. He'd only gotten a little lost, traveling down first one path and then another, one country lane quickly looking like every other this city boy had ever seen. He'd been certain someone would come along shortly but, rain dripping from his nose and smudging his glasses, he'd almost be willing to go with the first person who came along.

As if bidden by his thoughts, Remus heard the rev of an engine and in a moment a huddled figure on a motorbike came into view. He stuck his thumb out, in what he assumed was the usual tradition of these things, and walked backwards a few steps as the bike came nearer and slowed.

"Thanks for stopping," he called as soon as the man pulled off the road and was near enough to hear over the purr of the engine. "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."

The man cut off his engine and took off his helmet, pushing his rather alarmingly disheveled black hair from his eyes. "Why didn't you just stick out your wand?" 

"My what?"

"Wand," he repeated.

"Is that meant to be a come on of some sort?"

"No. You could have caught the Knight--" The man stopped and regarded Remus a bit more closely, smirking a bit that did nothing to detract from his rather breathtaking good looks. "Aren't you a Wizard?" 

"Oh, now I know you're having me on. A bloody Wizard." Remus self-consciously rubbed his fingers over the back of his neck. "I'm a librarian. Don't they have those where you come from?"

"No need to be shirty. I'm from London. Of course we have librarians. They're usually buttoned up old ladies though, not gorgeous young men standing on the side of the road hailing rides."

"Yes, well--" Remus stopped short, his face coloring up beneath his freckles as his mind caught up with the other man's compliments. "Flattery--"

"Usually gets me everywhere. You said you were lost." 

"Yes, I am--a bit. I was visiting a collection in the next town over and thought I'd just have a bit of a walk. I didn't expect this." As if on cue, the early summer storm picked up suddenly, a wind swirling around them and finding all the gaps in Remus' light coat. He looked back at the man and shivered for a reason completely unrelated to the cool air. He was handsome, very much so, and his gray eyes steadily watched Remus with something akin to hunger.

"I was wondering," Remus started then stopped, clearing his throat. "Maybe if you'd have room for me on your pillion? Just to the next town."

"I suppose, though we'll have to wait out the rain." The man still stared at Remus and Remus took a nervous step back as the man put his kick stand down and swung off his bike. "Do I make you uneasy?"

"A little." Remus licked his lips and pulled his coat closer around his body. "It's just my mum always told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well, we should become very particular friends then," the man said, taking a step closer--too close--walking them both backwards until Remus' back hit the trunk of the tree, which shielded them from the worst of the rain. Remus didn't move at all when the man bent down and licked at his collarbone and then moved higher to nibble at his earlobe sending waves of heat down Remus' spine. "I wouldn't want you to disappoint your mum."

"No. I wouldn't want--" Remus stopped, his thoughts scattering like errant children in a game of chase as the man's teeth did marvelous things along the soft skin just below Remus' ear and the stubble on his chin scraped along Remus' throat. "It's just I've never--"

"Never?"

Remus managed another blush and looked away, though his hands--seemingly of their own accord--reached out to touch the man's taut stomach and wriggle beneath his shirt seeking the heat he'd found. "Not with a stranger," he whispered. "Not with a man."

The man's eyes dilated a bit at that and he took Remus' head between his hands, kissing him proper this time, and Remus moaned a bit around the man's tongue. Remus had rarely been kissed like this, as if he was being devoured--as if he was the most thrilling part of this man's life--and Remus shivered again, arching up and grabbing at the black leather jacket the man wore. 

Remus gasped for breath as they broke the kiss, moving his hands to tug the man's hair. The man continued his run of kisses over Remus' jaw and down his neck, pulling aside the collar of Remus' shirt to lick and nip again at his collarbone. His hands moved over Remus' body, pulling his shirt from his trousers. Remus though that maybe he should protest, at least a little, but couldn't find the words until he felt the man pop the button on his trousers. 

"Here?" Slightly panicked, Remus grabbed onto the man's hands, stopping him from completely unfastening his trousers.

"Are you worried about being caught?"

"Anyone could come along."

"In this weather?" The man turned him easily to face the tree, placing first one of Remus' hands and then the other high above his head, before he began stroking Remus through his trousers. "You're lucky I did."

"Lucky," Remus repeated, all his arguments for modesty falling away as the man undid his trousers and slid a hand inside.

"Only just enough," the man said, tugging down Remus' trousers just over his arse. Remus still gasped when his cock was finally freed, feeling quite exposed and not just to the elements. The tree shielded them from the rain but did nothing to hide them from the road but then the man was touching him again, his long fingers sliding down his spine, followed by his lips. 

"You come," Remus breathed out, stuttering a bit when first one and then another slick finger entered him, twisting and scissoring in the hot space of his body. 

"Soon I hope," he said, and Remus could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Prepared," Remus breathed out, suddenly feeling like he could down nothing more than push back on the slick fingers inside of his body. "You come prepared." 

"Always. I was a scout you know."

"I don't believe it," Remus said, his laugh breaking in half. His fingernails skittered along the tree trunk, searching for purchase, bits of bark peeling off though Remus could be concerned with splinters now, not when the man had added a third finger and was fucking him in long, steady thrusts. It was altogether too much and not enough and the only word Remus' mind could settle on was Please, which he began to chant like some sort of mantra.

"Now?" 

"Yes, please," Remus begged and this time felt rather than heard the man's laughter--his joy--as he removed his fingers. Remus whinged a bit at the loss though it was short lived. Soon the man's fingertips were digging at his hip bones and his foot swept Remus' further apart, bending him slightly, and Remus pressed his cheek against the trunk of the tree.

"Like this?" The head of the man's cock pressed just against the tight pucker of Remus' entrance, asking for permission, and Remus pushed back. "Gagging for it, aren't you? You want me to fuck you, yeah. You want my cock."

Remus took one hand from the tree, reaching back to grab at the man's hip, to encourage him. "Want it," he forced out and the man slid inside slowly, slowly, slowly until neither could stand it any longer and he withdrew slightly before slamming in hard and firm. Remus arched his back, gasping, moaning, knowing he wouldn't last long, not with the man shoving into his body at a brutal pace, and the man behind him seemed to sense it, losing his rhythm to quick thrusts and reaching his hand to curl around Remus' cock until they’re both coming, Remus first, calling Sirius, Sirius, god Sirius and then Sirius, cursing loudly until with was just a breathy nhuh of pleasure wet against Remus' neck.

They stood still, breathing heavily until Remus grunted at the feeling of being released. He was a mess, he knew he was a mess, but stood straight on shaky legs he hoped would hold him up for just a bit longer, with the man leaning heavily against his back.

"You called out my name."

"What?"

"At the end there. You called out Sirius. I hadn't told you my name yet."

"Yes, well. Forgive me for not keeping in character with your cock up my arse."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered against the shell of Remus' ear. "You were perfect."

"Despite the slip at the end?"

"Mmm," Sirius buzzed, his hands beginning to slip beneath Remus' shirt again. "A librarian. I hadn't expected that. Are those James' spare glasses?"

"I didn't think he'd mind." Remus took them off his nose and held them out, squinting and blinking. "He really is quite blind. It's given me a bit of a headache but you always did like the details."

"Speaking of--not just a librarian, but a virginal librarian. I especially liked that twist."

"I thought you might."

Sirius kissed the tip of Remus' nose in a distinctly uncharacteristic show of tenderness. "So that's stranger and stranded librarian checked off. I think you mentioned World Cup champion Quidditch player meets bookstore clerk. That could be next, I suppose."

"I never said anything about bookstores. You really do have a book kink."

Sirius hummed against Remus' neck, mouthing the tendon there. "I have a Remus kink."

"I don't suppose we could indulge that one at home, do you think? In front of the fire, maybe, with less rain and more tea."

"You could be the housefrau and I could be--"

"Stop right there. If anyone is wearing a frilly little apron, Mr. Black, it's you."


End file.
